object_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone
Phone is a Juror in Big Brother 4, and the Winner of Big Brother 7 - All-Stars. BB4 Weeks 1-5 Phone didn't appear to be a threat, he didn't win a Competition, and wasn't nominated. Week 6 changed that as Phone won the HoH, and nominated Gun, and Lego. He double-downed by winning PoV and decided to save Gun, and put up Donut, back-dooring him. Just a Week Later (8) He won another HoH, Toast and Lego, then later Gun. This made him appear as a threat, as he was Nominated Week 9 by Sharpener after the PoV. He was safe in a 4 to 3 vote against Gun, who he had perviously saved. Phone was then nominated again By Sharpener Week 10. He was safe again in a 5 to 1 vote against Burrito. Week 11 he made up for it by winning the HoH, and revenge nominating Sharpener, and Lego. Week 13, He was nominated once more by Sharpener, but Mirror saved him after winning the PoV. Week 15, Sharpener nominated him again. He was safe in a 1 to 0 vote. He failed to win the Final HoH, and wasn't brought to the Finale by Sharpener. Phone surprisingly though, voted for Sharpener to win. BB7 Phone's game in Big Brother 7 - All-Stars, is similar to Big Brother 4 in many ways. Phone made his presence know early. Week 3, he won the HoH, and nominated Pencil and Golfball, later DS. Phone gained a target on his back after. Week 7, he was nominated by Golfball, and didn't win PoV. He was nearly evicted in a close 6 to 5 vote against Balloon. Week 8 he was nominated by Baseball, who was getting tired of the rivalry. Golfball was also nominated. Phone didn't win PoV as Tune did, who decided to save himself, despite not doing it last time. Neither Phone or Golfball won Week 9, but Baseball did Week 10. Phone and Golfball were put up for nomination against each other again, and neither won PoV and wasn't saved. Golfball was evicted in a 5-3 and the end of the rivalry. But this started a new rivalry against Baseball. As Week 12, he was nominated again by Baseball, and was put up against MP3. He was safe in a 5 to 1 vote. That was the last time he was nominated until 15, where he was put up after PoV, when Pen won HoH. Phone was safe against Tune, who had saved him before, in a 2 to 1 vote. Week 17, Phone won the HoH and Nominated Pen, and Frisbee. Phone went on to win his only PoV, and discarded it. Week 18, he won the HoH again, and took Wheel to the Finale with him. Which he won in a 6 to 3 vote. Trivia Phone has * Been nominated 5 times in both seasons * Won 3 HoH's in both seasons * Won 1 PoV in both seasons * 4 Total Competition wins in both seasons. All of Phone's, times nominated in Big Brother 4, were all from Sharpener.